inceptionfandomcom-20200213-history
Category talk:Candidates for deletion
Please use this page to discuss pages that have been labelled for deletion. The Fischer Inception Job I completely understand if you still want to delete the page, but I just wanted to mention that I intended the page to be about the job itself, not how it plays out (hence no mention of Saito getting shot or Mol's interference, etc). I intended it to be about the job as a plan, rather than the series of events that occurred while this plan was being executed (since all of that is explained in the article that deals with the plot of the movie). Also, I know the formatting was terrible...I'm very new to this. Sorry if I caused you any unnecessary trouble. Paradoxdarling 22:28, August 4, 2010 (UTC) :I'll fix some of the formatting, because I think we can flesh the article out some more, since the synopsis included in the article about the film isn't very descriptive on this point. [[User:Samsonius|'SAM']][[User talk:Samsonius|'SON']][[User:Samsonius/Banner Requests|'IUS']] 22:36, August 4, 2010 (UTC) ::(edit conflict)The easiest way to get the formatting right is to look at the source of the other pages (note there's a source button on the right just above the editing screen). As for your page, I don't want to sound harsh but that is what the Inception (2010 film) article is partly about. All the content on your page is either already there or needs to be there. Maybe the other editors will disagree but that is how I see it.Bastian964 22:38, August 4, 2010 (UTC) ::@Samsonius: Just because the info isn't on a page doesn't mean we should start a new page to contain the info that should be on the first page. Bastian964 22:39, August 4, 2010 (UTC) :::Well then we can merge it with the Inception film article. [[User:Samsonius|'SAM']][[User talk:Samsonius|'SON']][[User:Samsonius/Banner Requests|'IUS']] 22:50, August 4, 2010 (UTC) :::: As it is this content needs some work before it can be merged since not all of it is right and it doesn't fit in well enough to the text of the Inception article. If those two things are corrected I'm all for the merge.Bastian964 23:12, August 4, 2010 (UTC) :::: PS. We need both merge and split tags as well as the ability to include the reason for the proposed deletion, merger, and split in the tag itself. Bastian964 23:12, August 4, 2010 (UTC) :::: I actually was going to make pages for the Inception job on Fischer and the Extraction job on Saito that would outline the plan of the "heist". When I get to it I was going to create visual representations of the dream levels in each job as well. So long as the articles focus on the plan for the job and not the plot of the film. andersson_david The Top Ten Lists They should be blogs. They are heavily opinionated and could cause edit wars or people making new ones because they don't like the current lists. That's all that really needs to be said. Bastian9 23:58, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Time Dilation of Dreamspace Please don't post speculation. Even if it wasn't speculation, that sort of info would go into one of the dreaming articles (either dream-sharing or The Dreams) in a section on time. Bastian9 19:39, September 30, 2010 (UTC)